


Bubbles

by Kalloway



Category: Dennou Believers | Cy-Believers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: New clubs just keep forming...





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> for luxken27's summer mini-challenge table 1, bubble. Also, Rui's rarely mentioned okatu-ness...
> 
> Originally posted 9-15-15.

"Oh!" Rui nearly backed out into the hallway. The clubroom was filled with... bubbles!

"What's going on?" she questioned as she braved her way inside. Aside from a couple members of the quilting boys who decided to stay in both clubs, the room was otherwise unoccupied except for Rio and Azumi. Both of them had tiny colored plastic vials of what she could only guess was bubble solution around their necks on strings. And both were blowing bubbles and laughing like...

"Bubbles," Rio said with a grin, before dipping the wand back in and blowing another dozen small bubbles in her direction.

"We got them from the new club," Azumi added.

"New club?" Rui questioned. There were suddenly dozens of new clubs - and old clubs reformed. But she was fairly sure what she knew what they all were, because they all tied into the Believers in one way or other. So... bubbles...

"The 'Childhood Fun and Games Club'," Rio explained with a smile. "They're brand new and they were giving these out as publicity."

"'Childhood Fun and Games'?" Rui smiled. It sounded fun, at least.

Azumi nodded. "They're planning a games day for next month, a concert done solely with recorders, and a whole bunch of other things."

"They're going to pay us to make them a webpage," Rio said before unleashing another cavalcade of bubbles. "Taki's going to do some animation, too."

Rui laughed, because of course Rio and Azumi had turned it to their advantage. And they'd gotten bubbles out of the deal.

She flopped down next to Azumi and took the freshly-dipped bubble wand from his hand, debating. Perhaps the Childhood Fun and Games Club would be interested in showing some classic childhood anime...

"Tell me more."


End file.
